Meant To Be
by Klainebowz
Summary: Bella and Edward are in a relationship that Edward can't seem to commit to. Bella wants more, can she convince him that love is the best feeling in the world, or will he grow tired of her wanting more? Are they doomed, or are they meant to be? AH. RATED M


"Edward you cant keep doing this!" She shouted to me.

"Yeah, Well it looks like I'm doing it anyways, so don't tell me what I can and cannot do Bella!" I shouted back opening the front door.

"But we're meant to-"

"Be together?" I finished her sentence. "Yea, Bella, you say that every time we fight and break-up but I still have yet to understand it. If that were true why the fuck do we fight _at least _twice a week? You say you love me and you think that I love you back, but here I am about to walk out the door and leave, but don't worry we'll be back together this weekend the end of next week at the most." I said getting ready to leave when she replied.

"You know what Edward, I _do_ love you, but you always do this when I try to get more out of you then a non-committed relationship where every time you leave I cry like a freaking baby. If you want to believe that you don't love me, fine believe it all you want, but know this...you can be a self-absorbed jackass all you want. I'm through! I hate always depending on you whenever you come back, and if you're going to continue to be this way, the you can forget being '_back together this weekend the end of next week at the most,' _If you walk out that door then don't bother coming back at all. Go find yourself some quick fuck or one-night-stand or whatever guys call it, and get me out of your system. If you don't love me then you shouldn't have an issue doing that. I won't call or have any form of contact with you, I can promise you that." She was breathing deeply at this point. She was livid.

I didn't answer her what I did do was walk out the door and leave her alone. When I did I heard the one sound that will forever haunt me until the day I'm with her again. Bella sobbing.

**-2 MONTHS LATER-**

Bella kept true to her word much to my dismay. She has ignored all my calls and texts, and she eventually moved out of her apartment claiming she needed a fresh start. I know she still lives in town though. How do I know thins you may ask...Alice. My sister. Bella's best friend. They have kept in contact and Alice has kept me updated on what's going on. Bella has no idea though. God forbid that happen. I shudder just at the thought.

That brings me to today. The worst day of my life. Why's that? Well here I am sitting at Starbucks, my favorite coffee shop, and I'm on my laptop typing out another useless e-mail to the woman I love. Yes I said it. I LOVE ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! Now that that's been said, let's get to the most important question. Does she know? Nope, I'm too chicken shit to tell her mainly because I haven't seen her in two months and I refuse to tell her with a stupid piece of technology.

Well back to now. Right as I finished typing the e-mail I heard the door chime. That didn't strike my attention seeing as I've been sitting here for the last two hours, and all I have heard was the stupid chiming. Nope the chime's not what got my attention, but something else sure as hell did.

"Edward is that you?" the voice asked. I knew that voice.

"Hey Riley, how are you man?" I asked without looking up.

"I'm good. Yeah I'm here with my new girlfriend." He stated very proudly.

"What's that like number six this month?" I asked somewhat jokingly.

"Actually she's number eight thank you very much."

"Wow and it's only the second week of September." September 13th to be exact. Bella's birthday.

"I know man new record. We're actually out celebrating her birthday. You wanna come and meet her?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Sure why the hell not?" I said.

"That's the spirit man. It's good to see you acting alive again bro." he said patting me on the back as we walked to his table. What was waiting there for him shocked the hell out of me.

"Edward?"

"Bella?"

We spoke at the same time. "What're you doing here?" I asked laughing while she let out a nervous giggle.

"Well I was just here for WiFi so I could type up an e...e-mail." I confessed.

"Oh really? To whom may I ask?" She asked knowingly.

"To this girl I knew once. She hates me now I'm sure, and I cant stand to be without her anymore." I said.

"Well not to ruin your little heartfelt moment there Eddie boy, but I gotta take a wizz. Babe, I'll be right back.

She didn't respond to him she was looking straight at me with partially tear filled eyes. When she noticed she was close to crying she proceeded to look down at her shoe.

"Can I come over later? I want to talk to you about something?" Bella asked and I nodded. "Here write down you're address and I will be there at seven-ish." I scribbled down the address and handed it back to her at the same time that Riley showed back up.

"Hey babe I will wait for you in the car." he told her and left. Bella nodded. We stayed there for a couple more minutes.

"Well I have to go. I'll see you tonight" she said standing. She turned to leave and put her hand on the door. She paused then turned around. "Oh and Edward? I don't hate you." she said then left. I tried not to be upset because we would see each other again tonight. I know she'll show up. Bella never goes back on her word. Ever.

Bella texted me to ask if she should bring food, and I quickly replied telling her no that I would be making dinner. I was driving back home from the grocery store. Tonight I would be making Baked Spaghetti. Simple and almost impossible to ruin. I was unlocking the front door while running the directions of cooking dinner in my head, when I noticed how shitty the apartment looked. Empty beer bottles and trash strewn about from my two months depression. Dinner would have to wait I needed to clean. Pronto.

Two hours later the house was finally clean and I could start dinner. Just as I was draining the grease from the meat, the doorbell rang I checked my watch _5:45 p.m. _that can't be Bella. It's too early. Sure enough as I opened the door there stood Bella in my favorite blue dress of her's that I haven't seen in over two months.

"Hey." I said. "You're early."

"I'm sorry I could come back. I shouldn't have come so early and I-"

"Bella," I interrupted her laughing. "It's fine I was just about to start dinner you can help me." she nodded her head and came inside. We went into the kitchen where I checked the noodles to see if they were finished. When they were I drained the noodles, put them back into the pot, added the meat and sauce, and stirred. All the while Bella being quiet and watching me. I glanced over and smiled and she smiled back. I put the spaghetti into a pan, added the cheese and stuck it in the oven for the cheese to melt.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Well...as you know I'm dating Riley, but I think I'm going to break up with him. I don't know what it is but we just don't click like..." she paused I knew what she was going to say.

"Like us?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. Like us." We stared at each other and gradually moved closer.

"Bella..." I whispered my lips hovering right above hers when...

_DING_

Damn timer. I pulled away from Bella to grab a towel and pulled out the food. I went and got two plates, put food on them, poured us some wine and went to sit down next to Bella.

"Bella listen there's something I haven't told you before. Esme and Carlisle aren't my real parents. They adopted me when I was thirteen. My real parents didn't take care of me they didn't even want me. They wanted a girl but couldn't get pregnant after me so they just ignored me. Mom and Dad worked _all _the time and so when they were gone I was left with my sitter, who just happened to be Esme. She basically lived there. One night when she was there and my mom was working late, again, my dad came in from his nightly drink and I guess he didn't see Esme, and he went straight for me and he punched me. I was ten at the time. It took Esme and Carlisle three years to get me out of that hell hole. Three years that my father found pleasure in hitting me every time he got home. But he was careful the other times. He waited until Esme went home, but every night she told me the same thing until one of the best nights of my life when I finally got out..." I paused.

"W-what did she tell you?" Bella asked.

"She told me, and I quote, _'We will be a family one day Edward, I will get you out of here. We will move to a place where you, me, and Carlisle can be a family together. I swear this to you.' _And she did. On my birthday, June 20th, twelve years ago, I got out of there, my dad went to jail, and Esme, Carlisle, and I moved here to Seattle. This is the town I got a new family and new friends, but you know what I never got..." I asked, she shrugged. "As odd as it may sound I've never had the ability to love. I mean sure I love Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Alice in a sense, but not like I love you-" I stopped short. That's not how I wanted to tell her I love her. Not like this. She looked as if she were in shock, but quickly recovered.

"Edward you know I wasn't lying when I said I didn't hate you right?" Bella asked.

"Yeah I know. You haven't lied to me before so I know you were being truthful then." I told her.

"Actually I have lied to you." I looked at her confused. When had she lied to me. She must have understood my confusion because she said, "When I told you I hate always depending on you whenever you come back. That was I lie. I can't stand being away from you, Edward. When you left, I kept telling myself to go after you to stop you but I couldn't move. And I would have answered the calls if I wasn't such a pathetic coward. The point is the past couple of months have done nothing to effect my love for you. I never stopped loving you. And the more I think about it the-" I cut her off by turning abruptly. I reached up and put my hand on the back of her neck.

When our lips met it was like we were never apart. I knew that as soon as I ran my tongue over her bottom lip, she would automatically give me the entrance I craved so much. When she pulled apart to say I was upset would be an understatement, but when she opened her mouth to speak she muttered five of the best words I will ever here in my entire life.

"Make love to me, Edward." she breathed. So that's what I did. I picked her up into my arms and took her upstairs, dinner forgotten, and lied her down on the bed. Once clothes were shed I reached over to the drawer where Emmett kept me stocked up on condoms. Right as I reached one I felt a small warm hand on my arm.

"No condom. I want to feel you. All of you. Please, Edward." I shut the drawer and asked if she was sure when she nodded I lined myself up at her entrace and slowly pushed my way in reveling in the feel of her still so tight around me. Being with Bella this way was the best feeling in the world. I know this is real and I will have the pleasure of waking up next to her the next morning. She is my world, my light, my all, and I would be an idiot to let her go again.

The only sound in the room was our moans and heavy breathing. Knowing I wouldn't be able to last lond I sped up my pace and reached between Bella and I and pinched her bundle of nerves and when she lifted her hips to meet mine I knew she was close.

"Come on Bella, cum with me, love." As soon those words left my lips Bella's walls tightened around me and she came with me following soon after. I rolled off of her and pulled her into my side. We lay there in our post-cotial bliss, when I knew what had to be done. It felt right and the moment was perfect.

"Bella, I know it's really very soon and we just got together again, but I know I won't be able to live without you ever again, and right now just seems right and, know that I will love you now and forever. What I am trying to ask is...Bella, will you marry me?" We sat there and when I felt something wet on my chest I knew they were her tears. "Oh God Bella don't cry I'm sorry I asked I just thought the moment was perfect and-" her fingers on my lips silenced me.

"You thought right. I love you. Of course I will marry you." She brought her lips to mine and I knew in that moment that everthing would be okay and no matter how many fights we had, we would always come back to each other. Because I knew deep in my heart that we are meant to be together. And I know for a fact that Bella knows this too.

"Edward." She murmured.

"Yes, love."

"I think I need to end things with Riley."

**THE END**

**I JUST THOUGHT I WOULD LET YOU KNOW THAT IF YOU WANT ME TO I WILL DO A BELLA'S POV FOR THIS BUT _ONLY _IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO.**

**ANOTHER THING I REALLY NEED YOU GUYS' PRAYERS EVEN IF YOU AREN'T RELIGIOUS I STILL NEED THEM. MY GRANDFATHER HAS CANCER AND HE IS GOING TO THE DOCTOR TOMORROW TO SEE HOW LONG HE HAS TO LIVE SO I REALLY NEED THE PRAYERS.**

**THANK YOU GUYS I LOVE YOU AND THANKS FOR READING _AND THEN THERE WAS YOU _SHOULD BE OUT SOON**

**THANKS,**

** KAYLA**


End file.
